You don't have to go
by Love the Omni
Summary: Ren gets fed up with people hating Horo and him for being gay and yells at the next person he catches staring at them. That person just happened to be Jimetsu Koiji Ni, the most openminded person in the world. Better than it sounds. HoroRen yaoi DISCONTINUED


**You don't have to go**

**Summary: **Ren gets fed up with people hating Horo and him for being gay and yells at the next person he catches staring at them. That person just happened to be Jimetsu Koiji Ni, the most open-minded person in the world. But, just like them, she has a secret and they need to save her from it before it's too late. Horo/Ren yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot and Koiji Ni. She is my OC. MINE!

* * *

Ren could feel his heart shattering as he heard Yoh say the words that he had always feared he would say. It all passed by in such a blur. He just wanted it to stop.

"You guys are gay? That's so _disgusting_! Get out of my house! I never want to see either of you again!"

Yoh slammed the door on both of them and tears ran down the Tao's cheeks. Horokeu hugged him in his arms as they made their way down the sidewalk, getting glares from people walking by.

"It's ok, Ren. We still have each other." He said, solemnly. He had really been hoping that at least Yoh would've accepted them, but none of their friends had. It was hopeless. They were now both completely alone.

"I never should've agreed to tell them about us. I knew they wouldn't understand." Horo shushed him before putting a finger under his chin and lifting it up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He silently wiped the tears off Ren's face.

"They would've found out eventually. It's better that they found out this way." Ren hesitated before nodding.

"I suppose you're right." He said. Horo tried to flash him a comforting smile, but it was hard. Horo was just as upset as Ren was, but he was trying not to show it.

He and Ren had been dating for almost a year without anyone knowing. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. He intertwined his fingers with Ren's before walking on with him, hand in hand.

* * *

_1 month later…_

Horo and Ren were both fed up with people treating them differently because they were gay. By now, they had become pretty wary of showing affection in public, but there were times when they just couldn't hold it in.

They hadn't talked to any of the others since that day when Yoh had thrown them out. They had both come to accept the fact that they might never see any of their friends again.

"But Ren! I hate Chinese food!" Horo whined as he was dragged into the restaurant by his boyfriend.

"Shut up, Horo. I need to eat _good_ food every once in a while and not that greasy food from McDonalds that clogs your arteries like you make me eat." Horo pouted, sensing that Ren had won the argument. He sat down in his seat next to Ren after they had paid for the food (A/N: It's one of those Chinese buffets where you pay first).

"You owe me a kiss for this." Horo said, smirking.

"I owe you no such thing!" Ren said, folding his arms.

"Come on, Ren, you know you want it!" Horo said, playfully wrapping his arms around Ren's waist and pulling him onto his lap.

"Horo! Someone's going to see!" Ren hissed, keeping his voice down to a whisper.

"Relax, Ren. Hardly anyone is here and we're all the way in the corner. No one's going to notice." Ren struggled mercilessly before he surrendered.

"Fine. One kiss." He stated, giving Horo a soft peck on the lips. "Now let me go this instant." Horo chuckled before relieving his grip on the younger boy.

Ren scrambled out of his grasp and decided to sit in the seat across from him instead.

"Lay another hand on me and you will regret it." Ren said, a little irritated.

Then he heard a small giggle from behind him. Ren whipped around in his seat to see a girl their age staring at them curiously.

Ren was really getting sick and tired of everyone treating them differently. They were in love! That's all that mattered, right? Why couldn't anyone understand that?

Ren stood up and walked over to the girl, before slamming his hands down on the table and staring her right in the eyes and glaring fiercely at her.

"Do you have a problem?" He asked, coldly. Horo knew that Ren was about to snap, so he jumped up to save him from embarrassing himself. The girl just smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said politely. "It's just that you two are so cute together!"

The 16-year old girl had blood red hair and eyes that seemed to have no color or life in them at all. She looked weird sitting there all alone in that booth. She wore all gray clothes that seemed to make her blend in to her surroundings, including a long-sleeved shirt in one of the hottest days this summer. She smiled sweetly at them as if Ren had just come over and said hello.

"What?" The Chinese boy asked, confused. "You're not offended by us?" Horo beamed at her. He knew there had to be someone out there who understood.

"Offended?" The girl asked, also surprised. "Of course not. There's absolutely nothing wrong with public displays of affection. It just shows you love each other so much." Horo fell over anime-style and Ren sweatdropped.

"That's not what I meant…" Ren said, slowly, a bit aggravated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What _did_ you mean then?" She asked, blinking.

"You don't care that we're both guys?" Ren asked, a little afraid of her answer. The girl looked taken aback as if she had just realized that they were gay.

"No, I don't care." All of a sudden her face changed as if she had just bit into a lemon. "I hate people who judge others before they even know them." Ren was astounded by this girl. She actually accepted them, something that even their closest friends had failed to do.

"I'm Jimetsu Koiji Ni. How about you?" She asked, politely.

"Usui Horokeu, call me Horo, and this is my boyfriend-"

"Tao Ren." Ren interrupted, taking Koiji's hand and shaking it. Koiji Ni just smiled at them, not noticing her sleeve slipping a bit to reveal some deep red marks. No one did except Ren.

* * *

I'm kind of proud of how this turned out so far. Also, I know that Yoh was way OOC but I _had _to do it because it was part of the story. I never saw a story where their friends didn't except them so I just had to spice it up a bit and write this. Please don't kill me. XP

I didn't expect for this to be my next Horo/Ren story either. I actually expected this one to come last but the lemon in the next one I planned on writing is giving me trouble. O.O; Oh, well. Stay tuned for my other stories coming soon (I finally have summaries posted on my profile if you're interested).


End file.
